A Naga's Love
by Lavonya
Summary: He should've listened to Draco and become his friend… now he is going to travel back in time and unravel all of Dumbledore's schemes and along the way fall in love. SLASH. Master of Death Harry. Creature Harry. Semi-permanent Hiatus. I have lost interest in writing because I can't come up with ideas... If anyone wants to adopt this pm me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Summary: He should've listened to Draco and become his friend… now he is going to travel back in time and unravel all of Dumbledore's schemes and along the way fall in love.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**_

"Normal Speech"

~Parseltongue~

 _Text/Flashbacks_

 _|Thoughts|_

—

When he woke up from the backlash Dumbledore was standing over him.

"Harry my boy, you weren't supposed to survive! With your creature blood sealed you should have had no chance to survive. I'm sorry my boy, but you you have to die for the greater good you might turn into the next Dark Lord! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's last thought before the curse hit was that he knew he should have never trusted the old bastard.

—

The first thing Harry noticed upon awaking was that he had no aches or pains and was sitting in a chair at a desk across from a woman that was dressed in all black with black hair and eyes with ivory skin and red lips. Then he remembered what happened to him and the words Dumbledore had spoken.

"Are you Death?" Asked Harry when he had gathered his thoughts.

"How very astute observation Master, there was a reason I chose you to become my Master!" Exclaimed Death.

"Wait! You chose me as your Master? Why I'm nothing special" Asked Harry in disbelief.

"For that very reason right there. You don't see yourself as important and yet you have the whole world resting in your hands to either destroy or to save. So what will you do Master? Will you destroy the world that you were shunned by or will you save it?" Asked Death.

"What is your definition of saving it? Because I want to change the world and if it means destroying part of the word to save it then so be it" stated Harry.

"Good answer! You are the Master of Death now and forever. Now what do you want to do with this power? What year do you want to go back to?" Asked Death.

"I want to go back to when the Goblet of Fire spit my name out" answered Harry.

"Good, now before you go back you need to go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test and see what Lordships you are eligible for. If you need me just call out "Hela" and I will appear for that is my name" said Hela before Harry awoke.

—

"Harry Potter!" Shouted Dumbledore.

Harry stood up and walked to Dumbledore and took the piece of paper.

"I Hadrian James Potter hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire nor did I give permission to anyone to put my name in the Goblet of Fire so mote it be" vowed Hadrian.

(Harry will go by Hadrian now)

Then Hadrian walked off the stage and into the room with all the other contestants.

—

Hadrian waited until nightfall when everyone was asleep before he walked underneath his cloak of invisibility to the statue of the one eyed witch where he said the password before he walked to the cellar of Honeydukes and apparated to just outside of Gringotts. Once there he walked inside and up to a teller.

"I would like to speak to someone about an inheritance test please" asked Hadrian.

"Why do you need an inheritance test when you clearly are older than the standard age that requires them?" Asked the teller.

"My name is Hadrian Potter and I've been an orphan since I was a year and a half and I was never told about any of this nor was I taught anything about the wizarding world until I was 11 years old" answered Hadrian.

"Very well. Griphook! Take Mr Potter to Ironfist" said the teller.

Griphook takes Hadrian through a series of winding corridors to a set of double doors and knocks.

"Come in!" Says Ironfist and Griphook opens the door and motions Hadrian inside.

"Ah Mr Potter, I've been waiting for you since you were 11. You went straight to your vault then left when you were 11 and your guardian said you would be back but you never came back till now" said Ironfist.

"Who is my guardian?" Asked Hadrian.

"You mean to tell me Albus Dumbledore never told you?!" Ironfist growled.

"What? I thought my guardian was Petunia Dursley sister of Lily Potter né Evans and a muggle" said Hadrian.

"WHAT! You parents will specifically stated that you were not to go with them at all cost for they were magic haters! I know since I was their officiators!" Stated Ironfist angrily.

"I'll deal with that later. I was told to come here, so let's begin shall we?" Asked Hadrian.

"Right, so cut your hand and let 7 drops of blood fall onto the parchment and it will do the rest" said Ironfist as he took out a parchment and a silver rituel blade.

Hadrian did as was told and watched as the blood spread out and turned to text. The goblins were shocked at what they read and handed the parchment over to Hadrian to read.

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black_

 _Age: 14_

 _Mate: Alive, Human, Now immortal_

 _Mother: Lillian Margaret Potter né Evans_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Species: Basilisk Naga (BLOCKED)_

 _Titles: King of all creatures, Master of Death_

 _Abilities: Death magic, Parseltongue, elemental magic (BLOCKED), empathy (BLOCKED), bearer (BLOCKED), metamorphogus (BLOCKED), beast speaker (BLOCKED)_

"Can you please remove all the blocks on me? I don't care the cost" asked Hadrian.

"Yes. If you will give me the parchment we will go to the ritual room and remove the blocks. This will hurt quite a bit, so I am bringing in a healer just in case" said Ironfist.

Hadrian handed over the parchment before following Ironfist to a large set of double doors and into a room with a rune circle in the middle of the room.

"My name is Irontooth and I will be supervising the ritual. Please take off your clothes and step into the circle without stepping on any of the runes" asked Irontooth.

Hadrian did as was told to and the goblins were shocked from all the scars he had. Once inside the rune circle the goblins started chanting and Hadrian felt like liquid fire ran through his veins. His legs turned into a 20 ft tail and his teeth sharpened while venom glands formed in the roof of his mouth, and his eyes became slitted. His appearance changed from a green-eyed brunette to a green-eyed albino.

—

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"Telepathic Speech"_

 _|Thoughts|_

"Normal Speech"

 _Text/Flashback_

~Parseltongue~

A/N: Harry will now go by Hadrian and is an albino with killing curse green eyes.

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

— _Last Time—_

 _His legs turned into a 20 ft tail and his teeth sharpened while venom glands formed in the roof of his mouth, and his eyes became slitted. His appearance changed from a green-eyed brunette to a green-eyed albino._

—Present Time—

"The inheritance test said I was King of all creatures. What does that include and mean?" Asked Hadrian as he slithered up to the two goblins.

"Your Majesty, it means that you make the laws and handle all the disputes between all creatures of the nine realms. This is only Midgard and you control all the different races among the nine realms, and because you are the Master of Death you rule even Asgard. The Allfather will defer to you since you are a higher rank than him" answered Ironfist.

"Can I see about claiming the Lordships I have? Oh, how do I change back to human form if that is possible?" Asked Hadrian.

"Focus of the image of yourself as human and feed your magic into that image. When you are done we can go to my office and have that done" said Ironfist.

Hadrian did as was told and transformed into his human form before following Ironfist to his office where the goblin took out a bowl of clear liquid and a ritual knife.

"Take the ritual knife and cut your hand and let three drops fall into the bowl" stated Ironfist.

Hadrian cut his hand a little and let three drops fall before the cut healed up. Once all three drops were in the bowl the liquid formed into five different Lordship rings: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Potter, and Black. Hadrian looked took the rings and let his instincts guide him as to which ring went where.

"I would like an inventory of all me vaults and a list of all my properties. I would also like to have a pouch that is connected to the Potter vault and all of my trust fund vault turned into American muggle money as well as a citizenship from America. I would like all this done by the end of the school year please. Thank you" said Hadrian.

"Will that be all your Majesty?" Asked Ironfist before handing the pouch to Hadrian.

"No, can you arrange a meeting with the head of the goblins and can you tell the whole creature community that I will be available after the tournament is over. Now I will take my leave" stated Hadrian.

As soon as Hadrian said he was leaving Ironfist showed him the way out.

—

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _"Telepathic Speech"_

 _|Thoughts|_

"Normal Speech"

 _Text/Flashback_

~Parseltongue~

— _Last Time—_

 _As soon as Hadrian said he was leaving Ironfist showed him the way out._

—Present Time—

Hadrian got back to Hogwarts at 7 o'clock in the morning and went to breakfast and ate before everyone else. Then he went out to the Forbidden Forest and shifted forms as soon as he was out of view of Hogwarts just to be on the safe side. Then he set his wand's alarm to go off at 8:30 so he would have enough time to go back to Hogwarts before classes started.

He had just finished when he heard a cry from a child and went to investigate the sound and he found a young Centaur being attacked by wolves that foamed at the mouth.

Hadrian yelled at the wolves and conjured up rocks and threw them at the wolves. That got their attention away from the Centaur and towards him. They tried to attack him bis as soon as they were safely away from the Centaur he used his elemental abilities to disintegrated the wolves with fire.

"Hey little one, it is safe now. Can you tell me what your name is?" Asked Hadrian after he walked up to the young Centaur.

"Aegeus" answered the young Centaur.

"Well Aegeus, why don't we find your herd?" Asked Hadrian as he picked up the young Centaur.

"Hey Hela?" Called Hadrian.

"Yes Master?" answered Hela as she appeared in front of them.

"Can you direct us to his herd please?" Asked Hadrian.

"Of course Master" answered Hela.

Hadrian followed Hela through the Forbidden Forest to where the herd of Centaurs were at.

"Is that all Master?" Asked Hela.

"Yes, thank you" answered Hadrian.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you" said one of the Centaurs that looked to be the leader as he walked over to Hadrian and Aegeus.

"Please call me Hadrian. I found young Aegeus being attacked by a bunch of wolves that were foaming at the mouth. So I disintegrated them with fire just to be on the safe side so that they wouldn't give their disease to someone else" said Hadrian as he set Aegeus down who ran to the leader and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my son. Hadrian we owe you a debt of gratitude for your kindness" said the leader before he turned to the Centaurs.

"My brethren I wish to renew the treaty with the King Naga, what say you?" Asked the leader to the rest of the Centaurs.

They cheered loudly when he finished speaking.

"Well then your Majesty that is that. I Chiron leader of the Centaurs do so swear my allegiance and my herd's allegiance to you the King of the Naga's so mote it be" a golden light appeared and threads of gold tied the whole herd to Hadrian.

The alarm went off after the magic dissipated and Hadrian shut it off.

"I've got to go back to Hogwarts before my classes start. If you need anything at all walk up to Hogwarts and ask for Hadrian Potter and if anyone has any quarrels with you tell the you have an alliance with me and need me" Hadrian said before transforming into his human form and running back to Hogwarts.

—

Hadrian's first class was potions and he got there first and sat in the back of the room and set up his station.

By the time he was finished the students were just filling into the room.

When Professor Snape entered the room he did a double take as he felt that the Professor was a born vampire.

|Well that's new!|

No one bothered him and no one sat my him either. It was like they didn't know who he was or were repelled by something.

 _How weird... I wonder if someone put a notice-me-not charm on me..._

Hadrian started working on his potion and by the time the class ended no one messed up his potion or even talked to him and Professor Snape didn't even insult him.

When class was over he packed up his stuff but he stayed behind.

"Professor Snape? Why is everyone ignoring me? Even you ignored me and you usually insult my father!" Asked Hadrian.

"Potter! Where are you? Stop playing around!" Said Professor Snape as he looked around the room.

"I'm not playing around! I am not disillusioned nor do I have a notice-me-not charm on nor do I have an invisibility cloak on!" Hadrian said before he suddenly had an idea and put up wards around the room for privacy and confidentiality and then transformed.

The transformation broke all the enchantments plce upon him by, from what he could tell of their signatures, the Weasley twins.

"Your a Naga? Oh Merlin! Please don't hate me, I was only doing what the headmaster said to do otherwise I would lose my job! He won't even let me feed and I'm starving and I look horrid!"

"I don't hate you. Why don't you feed from me? But first lest get out of here since anyone could walk in. Have you ever heard of the Room of Requirements? We are going there" and with that he transformed back into his human form and beckoned the Professor to follow him.

—

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _"Telepathic Speech"_

 _|Thoughts|_

"Normal Speech"

 _Text/Flashback_

~Parseltongue~

— _Last Time—_

 _"I don't hate you. Why don't you feed from me? But first lest get out of here since anyone could walk in. Have you ever heard of the Room of Requirements? We are going there" and with that he transformed back into his human form and beckoned the Professor to follow him._

—Present Time—

Hadrian led Professor Snape to the seventh floor and walked back and forth till the door appeared then they walked inside the room. The room was decked out in Slytherin colors with a gold accent with a huge King size bed to the left and a brewing station to the right.

"So how do you want to feed? From my wrist or my neck? Also can you brew some salve for treating scars Professor?" Asked Hadrian.

"From the wrist and please call me Severus. Why do you need that your Majesty?" Answered Severus before asking him that.

"Then call me Hadrian. I need it to fix all the damage done by my relatives. My uncle likes to whip me with a belt or carve into my back. Thank Merlin I am emancipated now so I won't have to go back to those animals!" Said Hadrian before answering his question and rolling up his sleeve of his wand hand and offering it to Severus.

Severus fed till he felt Hadrian tug on his hair and licked the wound close then he picked up the dizzy Hadrian and set him on the bed and took his clothes off and found a pair of pajamas put them on him and tucked him in. Then he went ababout making the salve for Hadrian. When the salve was finished he put it in stasis and changed into a pair of pajamas he found and layed next to Hadrian.

The next day Hadrian found himself is an unfamiliar bed. He sat up and saw Severus on the other side of the bed sound asleep.

"Severus?" Called Hadrian.

"Yes Hadrian" said Severus as he woke up.

"Whenever you need to feed just give me a detention and I will feed you. During the summer I ccan find you someone who can feed you willingly since I will be busy this summer" Hadrian told Severus.

"Alright, but be care full who you trust here in this school. The Dark Lord is coming back soon and even though I don't think he would harm you if he knew what you are he is still dangerous and has minions everywhere. Not only that but you shouldn't trust Dumbledore either since he is the one that want you to fight the Dark Lord" Severus told Hadrian.

"Oh I'll be careful alright with Dumbledore! Alright, do you know know the story of the three brothers? It is real because I gathered all three and became the Master of Death when I was seventeen years old and defeated the Dark lord and was killed by Dumbledore because he said that I would become the next Dark Lord! Death wasn't happy about how my life played out... She want me to fix my past. I and going to fix the Dark Lord so he won't be insane anymore. He has seven horcruxes and I am one of them. If you don't believe me you can use legilimency on me" Hadrian told Severus while looking straight into his eyes.

Severus found there was a barrier made of pure magic around Hadrian's mind and then he waslet in. What he found was disturbing yet backed up Hadrian's claim.

"Alright I have to go so I'll see you later" said Hadrian after Severus retreated from his mind and left Severus to contemplate what he saw.

—

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _"Telepathic Speech"_

 _|Thoughts|_

"Normal Speech"

 _Text/Flashback/Writing_

 _Writing from the diary_

~Parseltongue~

— _Last Time—_

 _"Alright I have to go so I'll see you later" said Hadrian after Severus retreated from his mind and left Severus to contemplate what he saw._

—Present Time—

 _Dear Padfoot_

 _I just found out some very big news and I need to meet you! I need to meet you in person and need to know if your mind is well protected for if what I tell you gets into the wrong hand it could very well start another war! Please tell me so if they aren't I can have you take an unbreakable vow. Think of the legend of the King of creatures. Now think of how that would affect the world if it was real. It is and I know who they are._

 _Sincerely Prongslet_

"Here you go girl. Take this to Padfoot will ya? Thanks" said Hadrian to Hedwig and she hooted before taking off.

After sending off his letter he left the owlery and went off to Severus' office. Once there he knocked on the door.

"Come in" called Severus and Hadrian walked in to find Draco in there as well.

As soon as he was within ten feet of Draco he froze.

|Huh… a Veela!|

"I thought the rumours about your family being Veela were false… it seem that there were indeed true. I hope that you never go anywhere alone for you are a submissive and therefore could be taken advantage when you come of age. So be careful on where you go when you get older. If you are ever in trouble or being attack within school ground or anywhere call my name like you would chant during a ritual while letting your magic flow into you words. I will be there as if you had summoned me since you basically had" informed Hadrian to Draco.

"How do you know that? Wait! You said I could summon you… that means you are a creature of great power right? But… you are a halfblood aren't you? Neither of your parents were creatures! Unless… your mother was a dormant creature… what are you?" Asked Draco.

"You are brilliant! My mother was a pureblood of two squibs and was a dormant creature. As for what I am it would be easier to show you than tell you. If you really want to know then wait till the first task and I will reveal to the whole world what I am. Now onto business! I came here because I need you to help me get my godfather back into top shape. Can you brew nutrient potions as well as see if you can find a mind healer that will heal him and preferably a creature. Then I need you to find a suitable place for him to hide out in.

Draco, I need you to tell you father that his master is alive and will be back to full health within a year if his Master agrees to a truce. Right now he is in bad condition and needs help to regain his former body back" Hadrian told the two before he called Kreature.

"Yes Master Hadrian Potter-Black sir?" Asked Kreature asked.

"First, I need you to bring me the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle from Dumbledore's office when he is not there. Second, I need you to bring me the Slytherin locket from Regulus' bedroom. Third, I need you to get the Peverell ring from from the shack in little Haglinton and bring it to me. Fourth, I need you to tell the goblin Ironfist that I need the Hufflepuff cup from Bellatrix's vault. Fifth, I need you to go to the come and go room and get the Ravenclaw diadem and bring it to me. Lastly, when all is done I need you to harvest the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and give half of it to the goblins for safe keeping and the rest decided up evenly among Severus, Draco, and the Dark Lord. Thank you" answered Hadrian.

"Of course Master" said Kreature before disappearing with a pop.

"Is the salve ready?" Asked Hadrian to Severus.

"Yes your Majesty. Come here so I can apply it please" Severus said.

Hadrian walked over to Severus and took off his robes and shirt leaving the rest of his clothes on. Hadrian was covered in scars and it took about half an hour to remove the worst ones while the others just faded. Then he replaced his clothes and left to go to the Black Lake.

Once there he stripped down to his underwear and jumped in after he placed a bobblehead charm on himself. After he was far enough in he transformed into his Naga form and swam to the merpeople's village. He spent a long time there just conversing with them and learning their culture and how to speak like them. He picked the language up and the culture up pretty quickly. After a few hours he left and once he was dry and clothed he went to his dorm and had just gotten comfortable when Kreature appeared.

"Here you go Master. All the items you requested. Is there anything else you need?" Asked Kreature.

"Thank you! I want to know if you would like to be my head house elf and my personal one as well" asked Hadrian.

"It would be an honor to serve you!" Exclaimed Kreature.

"Well then, I need you to serve all my food to me please. You may go now and thank for everything you did" said Hadrian.

The house elf then disappeared with a pop and left Hadrian to look over the suff he had brought Hadrian.

Hadrian carefully repaired the diary then he opened the diary and then bit his hand till it bled and grabbed an inkpot and vanished the ink before he let the blood flow into the inkpot and when it was full he let his hand heal up. Then he grabbed a quiell and dipped it into the blood and started writing.

 _Tom? You still alive?_

 _Why… you… ask?_

 _Because I am concerned. I would of gotten you a body if you hadn't have decided to go after an innocent… I would have gotten you a rapist or something from Azkaban! I would have even helped you find your other self! But you had to go and try an kill me, so I stabbed you with a Basilisk fang. Now I am trying to fix you so that I can merge you with the other parts of you soul and just leave me as your last horcrux since your other self made me into one. Did you know you lost your sanity when you made so many? You made eight including me. Right now I have all but you last horcrux and I'm going to combine them all so that you get your body and sanity back. I've got to go I'll talk to you when you are combined._

 _Wait!_

 _What?_

 _What are you? You don't taste like human!_

 _I am a Naga. Goodby._

Hadrian closed the book and went to the other horcruxes and fed them his magic before he set them around his bed so that he would be near them and placed a locking charm on his curtain and wards so that any that touched them would be shocked and forget what they were doing before he went to sleep.

—


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _"Telepathic Speech"_

 _|Thoughts|_

"Normal Speech"

 _Text/Flashback/Writing_

~Parseltongue~

— _Last Time—_

 _Hadrian closed the book and went to the other horcruxes and fed them his magic before he set them around his bed so that he would be near them and placed a locking charm on his curtain and wards so that any that touched them would be shocked and forget what they were doing before he went to sleep._

—Present Time—

It had been a day since he sent his letter to Padfoot.

 _Dear Prongslet_

 _I am mentally shielded from intruders. Meet me just outside of Hogsmead. Come as soon as you can. I will be waiting._

 _Love Padfoot_

Hadrian read the letter and the burned it before he went back to his dorm and grabbed the map and cloak. Then he put the cloak on and activated the map and left Hogwarts and headed to Hogsmead.

Once he was just outside of the little village he spotted Padfoot and followed him to his cave where he transformed into Sirius.

"OK pup, what so important?" Asked Sirius.

"Don't freak out about what I'm going to show you" said Hadrian before he transformed into his Naga form.

"Oh Merlin you are royalty! How could this start a war?" Asked Sirius.

"First, the Dark Lord is still alive. Second, Dumbledore placed me in abusive muggles and when I told him he just told me it was for my protection. Third, the so called protection is bloodwards and they only work if you consider the place you live to be home and I never have. Fourth, he knew you were innocent and still did nothing to save you! Fifth, I am from the future and he killed me because he said I would become the next Dark Lord! Sixth, I am going to fix the Dark Lord's sanity and hopefully he will change this country for the better since he wanted to before he became insane" answered Hadrian as he ticked off all the reasons why.

"Not that I don't believe you, but how are you here if you died?" Asked Sirius.

"You know the tale of the three brothers? Well the story is true. I can prove it if you want. All I have to do is call Death by her name and she will appear" Hadrian told Sirius.

"Go ahead please" Sirius told Hadrian.

"Hey Hella? Can you come here for a bit?" Asked Hadrian.

A woman appeared with black hair, black eyes, white skin, and red lips. She was wearing a black dress with white frills and white lace sleeves. She was surrounded with dark magic as well as deathe magic.

"Yes Master? You called?" Asked Hella.

"Call me Hadrian please. I just wanted to prove a point. You can go back to whatever you were doing before I called you. I hope I didn't bother you too much" Hadrian told her.

"Not at all Hadrian. Until next time Hadrian" said Hella and then disappeared.

"Now come on. I need to get you to Severus. Please please don't fight with him. He is a born vampire and has pledged himself to me. He has agreed to find a mind healer that is a creature for you as well as make nutrient potions for you to get you back in perfect health. I know you don't trust him, but trust me when I tell you he will do **anything** for me" Hadrian pleaded to Sirius.

"Alright I trust you, but I still am going to bicker with him. Why does the mind healer need to be a creature?" Asked Sirius.

"Because that way I know I can trust them and that they will be loyal to only me. I also need you to change into your animagus form so we can get back unnoticed by anyone" Said Hadrian.

Then he changed back to his human form and transfigured a rock into a collar and then another into a leash and put them on Sirius after he transformed before leaving the cave to go to Hogwarts.

—

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _"Telepathic Speech"_

 _|Thoughts|_

"Normal Speech"

 _Text/Flashback/Writing_

~Parseltongue~

— _Last Time—_

 _Then he changed back to his human form and transfigured a rock into a collar and then another into a leash and put them on Sirius after he transformed before leaving the cave to go to Hogwarts._

—Present Time—

Hadrian walked with Padfoot back to the cellar of Honeydukes and followed the passage back to Hogwarts while watching the map. After getting back Hadrian headed to Severus' office and walked in.

"Your Majesty, I have both the potion and the mind healer ready. The mind healer is just a floo call away" stated Severus.

"Please change back Padfoot" said Hadrian as he took the collar off of Padfoot and watched him change into a human.

"Here take this after you eat. You are going to have to do this every day for two to three months. Shall I call the mind healer you Majesty?" Severus told Sirius before he asked Hadrian.

"Please call me Hadrian. Yes, I would like for you to do that" asked Hadrian before answering him.

"Dobby" called Hadrian.

"You is be calling King snakey?" Asked Dobby as he appeared with a pop.

"In the future please call me Hadrian when around humans. I want some lamb chops please" asked Hadrian.

"Yes Master" answered Dobby and disappeared with a pop and reappears ten minutes later with the food.

Meanwhile Severus called the mind healer and he came through the floo.

 _|A Drow… never thought I'd see one of those… I thought they were extinct… wait a sec he has on glamour… does that mean that I can see though magic? I'll have to find out…|_

"What do you need me to do?" Asked the mind healer.

"First, may I ask why you have on glamour?" Asked Hadrian.

"You can see magic… very few can see it and most are creature" said the mind healer.

"What do you mean see magic? I just see your true form with a shimmer around you that I associated with magic and immediately thought of glamour" stated Hadrian.

"Amazing! You must be a creature… but I can not sense you" said the mind healer.

"Yes I am. Now I need you to look over my godfather's mind. I also need you to take a vow of silence" said Hadrian.

"Alright, I will take a vow" said the mind healer.

"I Nero Mente Folletto hereby swear that anything that I see or hear in this room today will not be told or shown to anyone outside of this room without Hadrian Potter's permissions" vowed Nero as hadrian supplied his name.

Sirius transformed back to human after Hadrian took off the collar and sat down in a chair.

"He is the one that needs your help. He's been wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban for 13 years" stated Hadrian.

"Do you have a set place he can stay so I can visit him regularly every week?" Asked Nero.

"Sirius do you know any place safe that isn't known by anyone and is unplottable?" Asked Hadrian.

"Yeah, I got a place in the Caribbean that has those qualifications. I didn't go there because i wanted to be closer to you incase you needed help" answered Sirius.

"Can you stay there Nero? That is if you don't have any other patients at the moment that need your urgent care?" Aske Hadrian.

"I don't at the moment have any other patients, so yes I can" answered Nero.

—

TBC

Nero (Neer-oh): Black

Mente (Min-tay): Mind

Folletto (F-oh-lay-t-oh): Elf


End file.
